Weekend at Kurtie's
by delightful-fear
Summary: The time loop is over - what will the future bring? (Kurtbastian, AU - Never Met, Sequel to Meerkat Day)
1. Friday

The day had been like a dream. Everything felt fresh, bright and new. Every conversation was one he hadn't heard before, the TV and news was all-new to him. Even Boulder looked different, plowed heaps of snow from the blizzard piled everywhere.

Seb packed up his things, mentally saying goodbye to the room he had spent so much time in the last few months. He even took pictures of it, chuckling to himself at the images of a basic hotel room. No one else who saw them would really understand. It was satisfying to check out, handing over the keycard.

Stowing his suitcase and suit bag in his car, he was glad it was Friday and he could wear his jeans to work. Most offices had a casual Friday policy.

He went into the cafe, and felt amazed when Stacey gave him a big smile of recognition. "Sebastian Smythe! Why the hell didn't you tell me you play the harmonica?"

"Stacey the Barista! Why didn't you tell me your boyfriend is a bearded hipster doofus who runs a music store?" Seb joked back, peering at the display case and marveling at all the different bakery choices in there today. "Um... a no fat, no foam latte, as big as you can make it, and a Stacey special for me."

She winked at him as she got working on his order. "So, are you going to play with Brian's band again?"

Seb shook his head, still feeling a bit odd thinking about the future. "Um, well, we didn't make any plans, but they were great. I'd love to play with them again. Not this weekend though."

Passing over the two drinks, she watched as Seb added a sprinkle of cinnamon to Kurt's drink. "Hmmmm...plans with Mr. Latte?"

Failing completely at stopping a silly grin from escaping at her remark, Seb tipped her handsomely. "Um...no comment."

Her chuckle echoed around the cafe as he left.

In the office, everyone greeted him warmly, often stepping up to chat. The associates all bugged him about his performance the night before, good-hearted teasing. He finally had to beg off, saying he had to bring Kurt his latte before it cooled off. That sent off another round of teasing, and Seb just shook his head as he walked away.

Knocking softly on Kurt's door, he entered and saw Kurt was on the phone. He set down the latte, and turned to go, not wanting to interrupt his work.

He was yanked back, Kurt's hand grabbing his, and gave a little yelp as Kurt pushed him against the wall.

Kurt said goodbye to the person on the phone, and hung up, glaring at Seb playfully. "You think you can just drop off a latte and then run off like that? I have to pay you back for the drink."

"Oh...OK..." Seb said carefully. He felt a little out of his depth. He hadn't really done much with guys beside flirt with them enough to fuck them. This whole dating/relationship dynamic was new to him.

Standing close to Seb, Kurt looked down at his mouth. "I don't have any cash on me. Can I pay you in kisses instead?"

Nodding, Seb almost groaned as Kurt put his hands on his hips and leaned in, brushing his lips lightly back and forth over Seb's, until he was arching forward for a harder kiss.

Kurt backed off with a chuckle. "There you go, thanks for the latte." He plopped down on his office chair, and looked ready to get back to work. Only the teasing glint in his eyes gave away what he had just been doing.

Shrugging, Seb went to his own office. It was only fair, Kurt teasing him back after Seb teased him at the condo. If they got to tomorrow night with their sanity intact, it would be a miracle.

As he got to work, he sipped Stacey's creation du jour and plotted how many kisses he'd get from Kurt if he brought him lunch.

* * *

"Kurt..." Seb panted, shifting away. Sitting on the same side of the booth in the diner had maybe been a mistake. "Stop it or I'll move to the other side."

"What?" He tried to look innocent and failed completely. Smirking a little, so a dimple appeared on his cheek, Kurt had never looked more gorgeous.

Seb moved Kurt's hand away from his leg with a huff. "I never pictured you would be so...handsy."

Kurt chuckled, sipping his Diet Coke. "What did you think I'd be like, before you got to know me?"

Looking at his date, Seb laughed at the thought of telling Kurt about seeing him bent over Wyatt's desk and falling in love at first sight with his ass. But he hadn't met him yesterday that way. They had met at the meeting.

"I guess I had the impression that you were kind of cool and unavailable, not interested in guys like me." Seb said diplomatically.

Laughing, Kurt nudged against him. "You mean I am some kind of Ice Princess or something. A prude, who doesn't want my hair or clothes messed up by something as banal as sex."

"Um...well...yeah..." Seb said cautiously. This was real life. There were no do-overs the next day if he fucked this up.

Kurt leaned in, biting his ear lobe and making Seb squirm at the sensation. "I don't show my raunchy side to someone unless I feel comfortable with them. Maybe I'm even worse because of that, being so buttoned down normally. When I let my libido free, he runs a little wild."

"Now I'm picturing it like the Tasmanian Devil, a little destructive tornado of lust wrecking havoc wherever it goes." Seb smirked.

Kurt gave him a steamy look. "The only thing I want to see wrecked is you. I want to see you sweaty and panting, dizzy from coming so hard, moaning my name like a prayer."

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck.._. Seb closed his eyes, trying to breathe again. Why were they waiting for tomorrow night again? There was some reason, wasn't there?

Shaking his head, Seb thought about the plan for the night. After dinner, they were supposed to go back to Kurt's to watch a movie and cuddle. He threw that plan out the window. They would be fucking ten steps into the condo at this rate.

* * *

Kurt pouted, flipping through a binder full of sheets in page protectors, looking bored. "This is so dumb, Sebastian. Let's just go back to my place."

"Later..." Seb smirked at seeing Kurt's moody side, which was still damn cute. "It's still early."

Up on the bar's little stage, a couple women he knew from Willow's church were singing a pretty good duet of 'Islands in the Stream'. Looking around the room, Seb still loved that everything looked different than the other times he'd been in this karaoke bar on February 2nd. Different people, sitting in different places, singing different songs. It was wonderful. He still recognized almost everyone, and it was fun seeing them sing. He applauded heartedly after each song, getting a puzzled shake of the head from Kurt.

Sitting up straighter suddenly, Kurt grabbed Seb's arm. "Do you still have your harmonica with you?" His expression was looking excited and happy.

Seb reached into his coat pocket and sure enough, his harmonica was still there, where he had put it after the gig last night. He was so used to having to buy one every day, it felt odd that it hadn't disappeared overnight. He showed it to Kurt.

"Great! I think we should do this song." Kurt pointed to a listing of an Eurythmics song from the 80s.

Seb's eyebrows rose. "You can sing that high?" The singer, Annie Lennox, had an incredible range.

"I'm a contratenor, with a range similar to her's." Kurt shrugged, and it reminded Seb that he had initially moved to New York to go to a prestigious music school as a singer. Suddenly he was just as eager to do the song with Kurt, just to hear him sing.

Seb nodded. "Let's do it. But we could probably use a couple back up singers with me."

Right then, his church lady friends were walking back to their table. "Great singing, Madge and Lilith! Say, could you join Kurt and I when we go up?"

He worked out the details with them, and Kurt just gave him a bemused smile.

* * *

Kurt looked very comfortable on stage, smiling out at the audience, swaying his hips to the beat in a pair of jeans that made his ass look even more amazing than the pin-striped pants had. Seb was a little hypnotized by the movement, unabashedly staring.

 _No-one on earth could feel like this._

 _I'm thrown and overblown with bliss._

 _There must be an angel_

 _Playing with my heart._

With a chuckle, Lilith nudged him when it was time for their back up vocals in the chorus, chanting 'Must be talking to an angel' with the women as Kurt did some incredible vocal gymnastics, showing his full vocal range, the crowd hooting appreciatively.

After the second chorus, Kurt smiled over his shoulder, watching as Seb pulled out his harmonica and played his solo. Seb did his best, knowing he was nowhere as good as Stevie Wonder in the original recording. The crowd cheered when he finished, and were on their feet, loudly clapping, when the song finished.

Flushed with the rush of a good performance, they worked their way back to their table, and had many people saying how great they were. The church ladies loved the attention too, and Seb sent them strawberry margaritas as a thank you. Catching Kurt's eye, he ordered him one too. Thinking about their first kiss. The first time he'd touched those lips. He'd definitely steal a kiss when Kurt had some of this drink, just to taste the intoxicating blend of strawberries, tequila and Kurt again.

Excusing himself to go to the washroom, Seb thought this had been a great way to celebrate the end of the time loop. What had changed, to set him free? It was all such a mystery. He wasn't going to waste a second, just treasure every new day, every new second. Spending the weekend with Kurt was going to be incredible.

As he exited and worked his way back through the tables, he heard a familiar voice. He smiled as he turned towards it, seeing Gareth and Sugar sitting at a table with a few other people, all dressed similarly to him. Lots of hemp clothing and bad choices in facial hair. One of the guys even had some beads worked into his beard.

"Hey Gareth, Sugar!" Seb smiled in greeting, happy to see them outside of the hazy basement.

They both gave him a confused look, and then Gareth's changed to one of recognition.

Seb pointed to his face. "Horse-man, remember?"

Laughing, Gareth sprang up to give him a hug. "Yeah, man! You're real. That's so cool."

"Horse-man? Really?" Kurt drawled, catching the comment as he passed by, heading towards the washroom himself. He smirked at Seb, and sent a speculative glance down at his groin.

Rolling his eyes at his surprisingly pervy date, Seb gave an exasperated huff. "The nickname has nothing to do with that, Kurt."

With a chuckle, Kurt continued on his way, swinging his hips because he knew Seb was watching. Such a tease.

"Um, Gareth, do you have any edibles on you? Nothing too strong, just something to mellow out with?" Seb asked, an idea coming to mind.

Reaching into his pockets, Gareth happily pulled out a bag from Mary Jane's Dispensary. He rooted inside and pulled out some wrapped candies. "Here, these ones are really mild. Don't drive or anything after eating them. The effects can last a while."

Taking a couple, Seb put them in his pocket. "Thanks, man. We'll have to talk more sometime. Kurt and I are leaving soon."

Gareth leaned in close, talking softly. "Good idea. Sugar will probably be up singing soon. Avoid that at all costs."

Nodding, Seb flashed him a grin, and was soon leaving with Kurt.

* * *

Seb carried his suitcase into Kurt's condo, following as he turned on the lights, and set the case down in the bedroom. Being here, like this, somehow made it more real suddenly. He was going to sleeping beside Kurt for two more nights, waking up with him two more times. Spending all day Saturday together.

And then what? He would just drive back to his apartment in Denver and go to work at the Denver firm Monday like nothing had happened? It felt a bit like Gilligan's Island. They left for a three-hour boat tour, and ended up stranded for years. He was supposed to be in Boulder for a couple days, and ended up stuck for months. When he got in the car and drove on the highway, would he actually be able to get all the way to Denver, without hitting something that would make him turn around?

And what would happen with Kurt? He seemed attracted to Seb, maybe even infatuated, but could it be more? Did he just feel interested enough for a weekend of uninhibited sex, and would be happy that Seb was usually in Denver? Would he want to continue things beyond this weekend, or would they have awkward run ins in the future? Could he ever grow to care as much as Seb did?

Kurt put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a concerned look. "Did you change your mind about staying here, Sebastian? Is this too much, too fast, being here for the weekend?" He must have noticed Seb's quiet demeanor as he was thinking.

Pulling Kurt into a tight hug, Seb sighed. "No, there is no where else I want to be than with you. But I am worried about going too fast because we have amazing chemistry and like each other." He released Kurt, looking into his eyes as he took his hand, his thumb stroking over the back of it. "I think what we have could grow into something special if we give it some time. I don't want to screw things up..."

"By screwing me?" Kurt quipped, nodding in agreement. He sighed. "OK, we will take it slow. Just cuddle and watch movies tonight, have a lazy morning, go out to do something fun in the afternoon..."

"And I want to take you out for a fancy, romantic dinner. Dress up to the nines and really do it right." Seb had never done that with anyone before, and really wanted to with Kurt.

Kurt faked a haughty look. "Oh please, dressed to the nines is me everyday. If I put a bit extra into it, I'm a twelve at least."

Smirking, Seb leaned in until their foreheads were touching. "I can't wait to see you like that." He pressed a light kiss on those tempting lips, backing off before he got lost in it. "So, what movie should we watch?"

Kurt chuckled, pulling Seb into the living room. "A friend lent me a box of DVDs that I haven't had a chance to go through yet. Why don't you look through it and put in whatever you want to see?" He waved towards a file box on the floor near the TV. He turned to go into the kitchen, opening the fridge to pull some things out.

Lifting the box onto the coffee table, Seb took off the lid to peer inside. He recognized most of the titles: About Time, Looper, Source Code, The Butterfly Effect, Groundhog Day, The Edge of Tomorrow. There were also several seasons of the TV show 'My Name is Earl'. He hadn't seen The Edge of Tomorrow, so he put the disc into the player.

Kurt was back soon with bottles of water and a platter with a variety of cheese, meat, crackers, nuts, olives, and dried cranberries.

"Mmmm... that looks great. I hope you are OK with a Tom Cruise movie." Seb said as he settled back on to the sofa. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the candy from Gareth.

"His movies are usually pretty good." Kurt said, taking a sip of water. "Can I have one of those?"

Nodding, Seb watched as Kurt took a red one. "They are from the dispensary," he warned, waiting for Kurt's reaction to that.

Kurt's eyes flicked up to Seb's. "So, how strong are they?"

"He said they are mild, but he's a full time stoner. Definitely only have one if you are trying it." Seb unwrapped one, and popped it in his mouth. He grinned when Kurt did the same, and they cuddled together as the movie started.

"Have you seen this movie before?" Kurt asked, sipping from a water bottle.

Seb shook his head. "Nope."

"Good, me neither."

Seb had never done this before, never cuddled with a date to watch a movie in a theatre or at home. He would follow Kurt's lead for how to act. So far, they were quiet and just holding hands.

The movie was set in the near future, and Earth was at war with invading aliens. Tom Cruise played a swarmy PR man, who pisses off a general and gets assigned to fight in the front lines. He has no experience, no idea how to even use his equipment, and within a few minutes of battle, dies covered in the blood of an alien he blew up.

But he wakes up, repeating the day, still no more experienced, and dying again and again. Caught in a time loop.

Seb felt frozen, his heart thumping, watching a movie so much like his own life lately, just thankful that his loop was reset by falling asleep, not being violently killed again and again.

He looked over at Kurt, wondering if he was enjoying the movie. Was he into sci fi stuff like this? Maybe if he didn't like it, they could put another movie on.

"Oh my God, they killed Kenny!" Kurt called out suddenly with a chuckle, as Tom Cruise died yet again on screen.

Seb did a quick glance at Kurt, and smirked back. "You bastards!"

After that, the snarky comments were coming fast from both of them, and Seb could hardly breathe from laughing at times. Was this just because the candy was having an effect, or was Kurt always like this, watching movies at home? Either way, he was loving it.

"Sheesh, there are more deaths in this than in Game of Thrones!"

"Sean Bean should have been cast instead of Cruise."

"Not one of these aliens have said 'Take Me to your leader.' I'm feeling a bit disappointed at that."

Cruise gave one of the aliens a funny look, and Kurt quipped, "Excuse me, but has anyone every told you that you are out of this world?"

Seb laughed. "Is that a probe in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

"It looks like one of your tentacles is loose...wanna screw?"

"Karma Sutra: when fate fucks you in all sorts of creative ways."

"Deja Poo...the feeling you've seen all this crap before."

The movie was ending, with the toothy Tom Cruise saving the world.

"What do you get when you breed Tom Cruise with a groundhog? Six more weeks of bad acting." Kurt joked, eating the last piece of cheese.

Seb chuckled, stealing the last olive. "What's the difference between Tom Cruise's acting and a mosquito? The mosquito only sucks in the summer."

As the credits ran, Kurt turned everything off, and cuddled along Seb's side again.

"So, did you like the movie? It wasn't too violent for you or anything?" Seb asked. He would have thought Kurt's taste in movies was romantic comedies and period dramas, not action films.

Kurt scoffed. "Hardly. My dad and I alternated movie choices, so I grew to appreciate action stuff and he loves musicals."

"The more I get to know you, the more you surprise me." Seb said, looking down at the man tucked against his side. He couldn't resist dipping his head down for a light kiss.

With a pleased hum, Kurt pressed into the kiss, and it grew deeper. He shifted, lying back on the sofa and pulling Seb down over him.

The kisses grew more heated, pressing into each other, savoring the contact. Seb couldn't get enough, kissing down Kurt's neck, breathing in his delicious scent. Everything about this man was so appealing.

Kurt was rumpled and looking well-kissed, his eyes dark, his hips rocking against Seb's. Lost in it all, and simply beautiful. He made a keening noise when Seb moved away, sitting up on the sofa and trying to cool down.

"Why did you stop?" Kurt asked softly, stroking a hand along Seb's arm.

Seb sighed. "I used to have casual sex often, and it was just fun. It didn't mean anything." He took Kurt's hand. "I don't want it to be like that with you. I want us to get to know each other better first. I think what we have could really grow into something special. And when we do have sex, we'll be sharing...um..." He scrambled for the right words.

Kurt nodded, and got up, wobbling a little. He giggled. "I think that candy affected me more than I thought." He pulled Seb up to stand beside him. "Come on. Let's go to bed. I'll promise not to attack you the second we get under the covers."

* * *

-Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-A/N:

Weekend at Kurtie's: Just because I'm a very silly person, I couldn't resist calling this fic this. It's a variation on the title of the cheesy 1989 comedy, 'Weekend at Bernie's' with the plot "Two losers try to pretend that their murdered employer is really alive, leading the hitman to attempt to track him down to finish him off." This fic is not an AU of that movie. They will be spending time at the Frozen Dead Guy Festival, but they aren't going to be having any wacky adventures involving any corpses. I just used the title & did some horrible photo-editing of the movie poster.

-Eurythmics: Annie Lennox is a contra-alto, with a range of G2-C6. Chris is a contra-tenor, and his range is A2-B flat 5.

-Movies: These are all time loop / time travel movies, that all deal with the topic in their own way. Some are more sci-fi, some more action, some more romantic comedy in their style. Descriptions are from imdb dot com.

-Edge of tomorrow. 2014. Tom Cruise / Emily Blunt. A soldier fighting aliens gets to relive the same day over and over again, the day restarting every time he dies.

-Source Code. 2011. Jake Gyllenhaal / Michelle Monaghan. A soldier wakes up in someone else's body and discovers he's part of an experimental government program to find the bomber of a commuter train. A mission he has only 8 minutes to complete. (Sent back in time again and again in his mission)

-Groundhog Day. 1993. Bill Murray / Andie MacDowell. A weatherman finds himself inexplicably living the same day over and over again.

-About Time. 2013. Domhnall Gleeson / Rachel McAdams. At the age of 21, Tim discovers he can travel in time and change what happens and has happened in his own life. His decision to make his world a better place by getting a girlfriend turns out not to be as easy as you might think.

-Butterfly Effect. 2004. Ashton Kutcher / Amy Smart. Evan Treborn suffers blackouts during significant events of his life. As he grows up, he finds a way to remember these lost memories and a supernatural way to alter his life by reading his journal. (travel back in time to 'redo' parts of his life)

-Looper. 2012. Joseph Gordon-Levitt / Bruce Willis / Emily Blunt. In 2074, when the mob wants to get rid of someone, the target is sent into the past, where a hired gun awaits - someone like Joe - who one day learns the mob wants to 'close the loop' by sending back Joe's future self for assassination.

-My Name is Earl. 2005-2009. Jason Lee / Ethan Suplee. Earl is a low-life who buys a winning lottery ticket, only to get hit by a car, losing the ticket in the process. He then realizes in the hospital that his bad luck is the result of karma in which fate punishes him for all the rotten things he's ever done in his life; therefore, he then decides to dedicate his life to making amends to all the people he has hurt in his life.


	2. Saturday Day

Seb woke up slowly, drifting out of a great sleep to Kurt's quiet bedroom. No alarms were going off or anything. For months, he had awoken to his alarm clock, and it would take a while to break the habit.

He relaxed, just content to be out of the time loop, cuddled up with a man he adored, with plans to spend the next 24 hours or so together. He felt nervous, excited, happy, horny, and...and...

With that thought, Seb realized that a certain curvy part of Kurt's anatomy was pressed up quite snugly against a rather hard part of Seb's. Closing his eyes, he wished for his morning condition to go away, but the situation was just too good. Kurt, lying so close, smelling so good. The back of his neck bare and begging to be covered with tiny kisses. Thick messy hair that Seb wanted to run his hair through.

 _Sheesh...next he'll picking daisies from the garden to decorate his hair with._

Seb couldn't believe some of the feelings and urges he was having around Kurt. Like waiting a while to have sex. And thinking about what would happen when the weekend was over. Would they be over too?

How did this all work? Would Kurt be sick of Seb by then? Was it a mistake to spend so much time together like this?

Seb fell back asleep thinking about it.

* * *

It was hard to tell how long he had napped, but Kurt was definitely awake. He was grinding back against Seb. Had he stayed hard this whole time, or was this boner courtesy of Kurt's actions?

Seb shifted an arm to wrap it around Kurt's waist and pressed his lips against his nape, kissing the sweet skin there. Kurt moaned, pressing back even more firmly against Seb.

"Mmmm...someone's being a little naughty this morning." Seb growled softly.

Kurt gave a little shudder in response. "It been a long, long time since I've woken up to a hard cock pressing against my ass. It feels good."

The words sent a zing of heat through Seb, and he rotated his hips in a little circle, savoring the feeling of Kurt against him. "Same here. Especially an ass as fine as yours."

"Yeah, yeah. You are an ass-man. I can tell." Kurt drawled.

"I like every part of you, inside and out." Seb kissed beside Kurt's ear. "What part of me do you like best?"

Kurt chuckled. "Well, I haven't seen everything yet, so this may change in time, but...legs, abs, and eyes."

"Eyes?" Seb repeated softly. He'd never had anyone comment on them before. Most guys commented on his abs.

Turning, Kurt pushed Seb flat on his back, his smiling face right above his as he looked into Seb's eyes. Seb looked right back, noticing his dark eyelashes, the dark edge of his iris, the flecks of blue, grey and green. But beyond the color, his eyes were truly the windows to the man inside. He was so expressive with them.

"I have a thing for green eyes, especially when there are flecks of gold in them like yours. So sexy." Kurt said softly.

Seb closed his eyes, feeling a little overwhelmed. It was so, so intimate, looking at each other like this, so close. The bedroom was silent and still. Nothing but the two of them. Nothing to hide behind. What if Kurt looked deep and didn't like what he saw? Turned away as he got to know Seb better. It would be crushing.

Kurt kissed near Seb's ear. "Are you OK?" There was a touch of concern there.

Opening his eyes, he gave a tight smile. "I love being with you, Kurt, but it's a little scary how much I like you already. This is moving so fast, sometimes I don't know how to handle it."

Kurt nodded, chewing a little on his bottom lip. "I shouldn't have asked you to stay here. It's too much, too soon for you, isn't it?" His blue eyes were troubled.

"No, no...I love being here. Just forget my cold feet. I'm being an idiot." He smiled, trying to reassure Kurt.

Kurt's eyes went down to his mouth, and with a little moan, he was kissing Seb, hard and passionately.

Seb needed it just as much, reassurance of their connection, and kissed Kurt back with as much desperation. He didn't stop Kurt when he shifted to be lying over Seb more fully, their legs tangled together.

It grew more heated, and Seb had never felt so carried away. The taste of Kurt's neck, his panting and little sighs of pleasure, the rocking of their bodies, trying to be closer. A cocoon of heat and intense sensations, that Seb happily surrendered to, losing himself in Kurt.

Kurt's eyes caught his, hot and intense, and Seb couldn't look away. Locked gazes as they panted, grinding together, tension spiraling up, tighter and tighter until Seb shuddered against Kurt, moaning. Kurt echoed him seconds later, beautiful with his flushed face and glittering eyes, wild and uninhibited in his pleasure.

The sated man was a delightful dead weight against Seb's body, almost too hot and sweaty, but feeling too good to shift away. Seb floated on a cloud of endorphins and the addictive scent of Kurt. He wanted to burrow his nose into his skin, and taste him everywhere. Keep his senses full of this man.

Eventually Kurt lifted his face from Seb's shoulder, giving him a rueful smile. "I know you wanted to wait, take things slow...but I...um..."

Seb stroked a comforting hand down his arm. "It's OK, Kurt, wonderful, in fact. We both needed that, I think." His hand cupped the side of Kurt's face, lifting his head off the pillow to kiss him lightly several times. Sweet, savoring the zing of awareness he still felt with each one.

Kurt rolled off to the side, taking Seb's hand and playing with it. "So, I vote we stay in bed all day and do more of that. But I know you want to wait...," he glanced at the clock on the bedside table, "another twelve hours or so. What should we do in the meantime?"

Squeezing Kurt's hand, Seb grinned as he looked at the ceiling, considering the possibilities. Should they drive outside of Boulder, just to make sure he could? Go to Denver for their fancy meal? Go shopping in the fanciest shops there?

He dismissed the ideas, and rolled on his side to face Kurt, tracing his eyes over his handsome profile. Strong cheekbones and jawline, his nose that wasn't small or delicate, but suited his face perfectly. "How about you cook me breakfast since it's your turn, and I have a long shower. I'll do the dishes while you shower. Then maybe we could check out the Frozen Dead Guy festival?"

Kurt grinned back, smiling in agreement, and with a chuckle watched as Seb headed into the washroom.

* * *

"Mmmmm what is that amazing smell?" Kurt closed his eyes, inhaling deeply.

Chuckling, Seb looked around. "It's that cart with almonds being roasted."

Kurt was immediately heading that direction, tugging Seb's hand to keep up. Bemused, he watched as Kurt bought a bag of cinnamon roasted almonds and a couple hot cocoas for them. They strolled along on the bright sunny street, sipping their hot drinks.

"Mmmmm is there anything better than some hot nuts?" Kurt said, his dimple showing as he glanced Seb's way, before crunching on a few.

Seb rolled his eyes at yet another sexual innuendo. "I don't know how you stay slim, eating the way you do." He shook his head, thinking of the French toast smothered in fresh fruit Kurt had made for breakfast. It had been delicious, served with Canadian maple syrup. The syrup had tasted particularly good when Kurt got some on his finger, and Seb had popped it into his mouth to suck clean.

Even though they had only been out of bed an hour, the look Kurt gave him made Seb seriously consider hauling him back there, with the fruit and maple syrup, and having his messy, sticky way with him.

"Oh, I plan on working it off later. I have a few hours of strenuous activity in mind." Kurt flashed a wicked grin before joining the crowd around an event. It was a Brain Freeze Contest, with a panel of people trying to drink a large slushie the fastest.

Seb laughed, pointing. "Hey, isn't that George?" One of the competitors was wearing a neon green knit hat and chugging down a huge purple icy drink.

Kurt looked closer, and nodded. "And I bet that teenager beside him is his son. They look a lot alike."

They didn't win, but seemed to have fun any ways. Kurt waved at George and got an answering wave in return.

Turning away, they walked on. "Um...you didn't mind that I waved at George, do you?" Kurt asked, watching Seb's expression closely.

Seb lowered his eyebrows in confusion. "No, why would I mind that?" He shrugged.

Kurt bit his bottom lip. "Well, I wasn't sure how 'out' you were at work, or anything like that." He looked down, at his colourful scarf and red mittens. "Like people take one look at me, and they know I'm gay. You could pass for straight, if you wanted to."

"Do people still worry about that? Guys our age?" Seb shook his head, watching Kurt closely. He seemed disturbed about the issue. "I guess I could 'pass', if I wanted. I've always been a sporty guy, and had a lot of casual straight friends. But I've never hidden my sexually from anyone." He had even flirted with guys in front of his straight buddies, flaunting how easy it was to land hook-ups with men compared to women.

Blinking a few times, Kurt nodded, still looking a little unsettled. It was strange after his brash bravado earlier. Seb wanted his confident, sassy, sexy, flirty Kurt back.

Grabbing his hand, Seb pulled Kurt over to the side of a brick building, pushing him against the wall. "Do you know how gorgeous you look right now, your nose and cheeks rosy from the cold and your eyes so blue in the sunlight? I feel so proud to have you at my side today, holding my hand, showing the world that we are on a date together. I feel incredibly lucky that a man as amazing as you are is even giving me the time of day."

He finished off his little impromptu speech with a deep, long kiss, taking his time to enjoy Kurt's chilled lips, tasting the chocolate and cinnamon on them. He knew he had gotten his point across when red mittened hands were on his neck, tugging him closer.

Seb smiled when he pulled back, liking the slightly unfocused, twitterpated look on Kurt's face. He had put that look there, and his heart gave a little squeeze at that. Maybe if he kept kissing Kurt that way every day for a year or so, he could get Kurt to love him back. He was willing to give the experiment a try.

After that, Kurt kept close, either holding Seb's hand, or standing close enough they were in contact. Seb noticed, but didn't comment. He had been a bit surprised when Kurt had initially held his hand when they got to the festival. He'd never done it with anyone before. It kept him aware of Kurt even more, like he needed any help in that area. He was borderline obsessed and half-crazed with lust.

* * *

They walked on, watching the frozen turkey bowling, chatting with Wyatt who was there with his wife and two small daughters. Seb could see Wyatt looking down at their linked hands, but he didn't treat them any differently, still friendly and laughing along with everyone when his four year old commented that Kurt was pretty.

"Seeing all those frozen turkeys has made me crave some. There supposed to be a smoked turkey leg place around here." Kurt said, tugging Seb along.

Seb chuckled when they got to the food cart. "Those are huge! Remember we are going out for a big dinner tonight, Kurt."

Kurt gave him a wicked grin. "What, don't you think I can handle a big piece of meat?"

Rolling his eyes, Seb bought them both one, and they found a good spot to watch the coffin races as they ate. He was just glad Kurt was back making sexual jokes again, acting more himself.

The crowds were the biggest for this event, surrounding the fenced off obstacle course. Teams of six carried an open casket with a team member inside, over the muddy, icy and hilly course, in crazy costumes. Seb and Kurt picked their favorite teams each race and cheered them on loudly.

The winning teams were awarded trophies, taking off their helmets and waving to the crowd. Seb recognized some of the second place team as the firemen who had come to his hotel room when he was smudging sage. They were fit guys, used to carrying people through obstacle courses of burning buildings, so it was no wonder they placed well.

As the crowd was disbursing after the race, Seb had his arm over Kurt's shoulders, enjoying having him tucked against his side. It had been fun sharing this day together, exploring the festival and joking around. The date seemed to be going so well.

The music tents were running from around noon to midnight, with live music all day, serving drinks, and many people were walking around the festival, obviously drunk, being a little loud and obnoxious. Seb didn't take much notice of them. Festivals like this were great excuses for people to have fun, let loose and drink a bit more than they normally did, like Kurt with the associates a couple nights ago.

A couple staggered in front of them, the young woman obviously more drunk than her partner, her arms wrapped around him tight. The guy was trying to keep her upright as they walked along, pulling away when she tried to plant a sloppy drunk kiss on his mouth, either not into PSA or not into kissing her in this state.

Seb could feel Kurt stiffen against him, and glanced down to see his eyes wide, and looking upset. "What's wrong, Kurt?" He asked softly, concerned.

Kurt swallowed, looking at Seb. "That guy is my ex." His voice was low.

Seb's eyebrows shot up, and he looked at the man more closely. He was wearing a navy knit cap, so he couldn't see if his hair was gelled down or not. He was an attractive man, certainly, with huge hazel eyes and thick dark eyebrows. He seemed slim and fit, although a little on the shorter side. Luckily, he was too involved with his girlfriend to notice them.

"So, he is...um, bi?" Seb dared to ask.

Kurt gave a little scoff. "So it would seem, but I bet he doesn't tell anyone that."

It seemed like a sensitive subject, so Seb left it, looking around for something to distract Kurt from this unfortunate run-in. Something to get them away from here. "Do you want to go into a music tent for a bit, and warm up?"

Kurt agreed, and they found a table, and pulled their chairs close, holding hands under the table as they relaxed, listening to the music. Kurt was a little quiet, probably still upset about seeing his ex. Seb gave him some time to process it, not really sure if he should get him talking about it or not.

* * *

The tent was getting busier now, as the afternoon wore on. Three guys came up to their table, rubbing their wet hair with towels and joking with each other.

Seb recognized Brent right away, and confirmed with a quick glance that Rob and Steve were the other guys. They wouldn't remember him, of course, since it was from an early loop.

"Hey, would you guys mind sharing your table? It's getting full in here." Brent asked.

Glancing at Kurt, Seb could see him give a small shake of his head. "No, go ahead."

The guys settled down, and a server was soon by, taking their order for drinks and nachos.

"Why are you guys wet?" Kurt asked, his eyes curious.

Steve, the tallest of them, laughed. "We had a bet with some buddies on the game last night, and the Avalanche lost. We had to do the polar plunge, in Bredo costumes, and send a video of it all to our friends." He pulled out his smart phone, showing Seb and Kurt a video of the three men dressed up with blue makeup covering their faces, and long grey hair and long grey beards, screaming as they jumped into a pool of water.

Seb smirked. "So, how was that? It must have been fucking cold." They had walked by the event, but hadn't stuck around to watch.

"I don't think my balls will ever be the same." Rob moaned, making his friends crack up.

Brent shrugged. "I won't do it ever again, but it wasn't that bad. Once we got into dry clothes, I felt OK."

The server brought their beer and the nachos. The guys invited Kurt and Seb to have some. Seb watched, amused, as Kurt dug in like he hadn't eaten in hours. The guy must have a hollow leg. They got chatting about the hockey game, Seb joining in easily. He knew the game inside and out. Kurt watched, as he picked out the cheesiest chips.

"If it isn't our secret musician..." A woman drawled, and then Stacey was hugging Seb, clearly a few drinks enhancing her mood.

Seb chuckled, hugging the drunk girl back. "Hey Stacey, Elijah." He introduced them to everyone at the table.

Stacey looked at Kurt, her expression speculative. "Mr. Latte!" She smiled broadly and gave Kurt an enthusiastic hug.

Kurt laughed, glancing Seb's way. He just shrugged in return, giving an easy smile.

"So, what are you guys here for? Just checking out the festival?" Seb asked, watching as they grabbed some stools and sat down. Their little table was getting crowded.

Elijah sipped his beer. "I'm running the silent disco later, and Stacey is going to help. Just checking out the scene before then."

"What's that?" Kurt asked, looking interested.

"It's so cool," Stacey chimed in, "everyone wears wireless headphones and they can pick between several channels with different music. The headset has colored lights on it, so you can tell which one people are listening to."

Kurt chuckled. "So, it's just a big silent room, with everyone dancing to different songs?"

Stacey nodded. "Basically, yeah. I know it sounds weird but it's great. People like that they can control the volume and music choice in their own headset. You should try it, Kurt."

Seb slung an arm around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him close. "Not tonight. We have reservations for a posh restaurant."

She smirked at Seb. "You could pop by afterwards. Burn off some calories."

He was saved from answering by Brian and Jennifer showing up. Seb introduced them to the polar plunge guys, and to Kurt. Jennifer stood beside Brent, reaching to the table to eat the extra jalapeños from the mostly empty nacho platter. It was a loud bunch, breaking into a few conversations.

Brian came to stand by Seb. "We have another set tonight around 8pm. Any chance you could play with us again?"

 _Sheesh, was everyone trying to cock block him tonight?_

"I'd love to, but Kurt and I have a special dinner out planned." He reached over to take Kurt's hand, giving him a warm look.

Brian sighed. "Ahhhh, young love. Well, that sucks for us. We somehow need to find another harmonica player in the next few hours."

"Um...I might know somebody..." Seb said, an idea coming to him. "Look, he's a bit hard to get a hold of, but I'll see what I can do."

Brian's grin was huge. "That's awesome, man!"

Seb leaned in to Kurt to speak into his ear, inhaling his amazing cologne and just wanting to nuzzle into his neck. "Look, it's 3 pm now and our reservation is for 8 pm. Would it be OK with you if we left now? The harmonica player is a homeless guy who will be hard to find. Plus, we need time to get ready for our date."

"Especially if I'm dressing to the twelves." Kurt said into Seb's ear, sending a tingle through him.

Seb leaned back to smile at Kurt warmly. _Fuck, this was so great._

They said their goodbyes, Seb looking bemused at Jennifer rubbing a towel against Brent's neck, cleaning off some of the blue makeup he had missed from his dead guy costume. They seemed to be clicking, and he nodded, thinking that they would be a good match.

* * *

They went back to the car, Seb explaining that he wasn't sure where Lester would be. Kurt was patient, sitting together in the car as it warmed up and Seb called Clarice to see if he was in the shelter. He wasn't. It was a warmer day, so there wasn't an overflow arranged with a church.

Seb swore when he got off the phone, turning towards Kurt. He sighed. "He's not staying at the shelter tonight, and I know a few places where he might be holed up for the night."

He remembered the first night he had searched for the men in the blizzard, guided by the man he had fell on in the back alley. He had checked under bridges, behind buildings, and other unsavory places.

Shaking his head, Seb glanced at the clock in the dash of his car. "Look, how about I drop you off back at your place so you can warm up and get ready for later? I'll find Lester, see if he wants the gig. It won't take me too long to get ready."

Putting his hand behind Seb's neck, Kurt pulled him into a deep kiss, reminding Seb of the first night they had gone to the festival. He moaned, sinking right into the kiss. They hadn't done this enough today.

"I think what you are doing is incredible, and I want to help Lester too. It will take less time if we work together to find him." Kurt smiled, his eyes glowing.

Taking Kurt's hand and giving it a squeeze, Seb drove out to the inner city area, trying to remember where Lester had been before.

* * *

It took a while, but they found him at the third place they looked. He was interested in the gig, but looked down at his dirty, ragged clothing. "I'd like to play, but I'm a mess, Sebastian." He shook his head with regret.

Kurt stepped closer, wrapping an arm around Lester to help him walking to the car. "We have time to figure all that out. Let us help you. You are doing our friend Brian a favor, after all."

Seb smiled at the way Kurt worded it, maintaining the older man's pride. He drove them to the motel he had used the first night, when he had put all the overflow guys in there for the night.

He pulled Kurt to the side once Lester was in the shower. "How about you order some food for him? I'm going to run over to a store I know to get him some clothes."

Kurt agreed, sharing a few goodbye kisses before he let Seb go.

* * *

Seb called Violet from the car, explaining what he needed. She didn't remember him, from all those early loops, but she was friendly and professional with him on the phone.

She already had some suits picked out, and Seb bought a black one with a red patterned tie, and a couple white dress shirts. He added in some warm sweaters, a winter coat, and some jeans as an afterthought.

Violet eyed him as she folded it all up, a small smile on her face. "You know, we got a lovely suit in today that you would look great in."

He trusted her taste completely, and tried it on. It was a slim cut, making his legs look long, in a dark burgundy shade. Violet nodded at him in satisfaction, when he came out of the dressing room.

"Do you have any black suspenders I could wear with this?" Seb asked, before passing her his credit card to ring everything up before he changed back into his other clothes.

* * *

"Sebastian, I can't take all that!" Lester shook his head at the huge bag of clothes Seb dropped in the bed.

Kurt was unpacking it, setting out the outfit for the night, and putting the extra clothes back in the bag.

Seb pulled up a chair, sitting close to where Lester was on the bed, wrapped in bath towels. He looked scrubbed clean and years younger. "Look, I learned so much from you and the other guys, playing harmonica with you. It's all used clothing, so it didn't cost much. Let me do this for you as a thank you."

"But the motel room and dinner..." Lester said, looking at the empty Chinese food containers on the bedside table.

Seb shrugged. "You are helping out my friend, Brian, by filling in last minute. They are going to love you, I know it."

It took a little while to settle the man down, and get him into the bathroom to change.

"Look, why don't you take him to a barber shop for a shave and a haircut before you drive him out to the festival?" Kurt said, gathering up the food containers, and throwing them out. "I'll hop in a taxi to go home and start getting ready."

Seb pulled Kurt closer, his hands on his hips. "Have I told you that I couldn't have done this without you? I love how you have just pitched in to help, no questions asked. It means so much to me to give Lester a chance like this. He is an amazing musician, and this could lead to more work for him."

"I love that you want to help other people so much." Kurt said softly, his gaze definitely warm.

Seb could resist giving him a soft, slow kiss, cupping his head and tilting him up for perfect angle. It would have gone in longer, if Lester hadn't cleared his throat.

He looked great, and he knew it. Kurt and Seb's compliments made him stand up even taller, excitement for the evening growing in his dark eyes.

* * *

"You got it bad for your guy, don't you?" Lester asked, as the barber shaved the back of his neck.

Seb nodded, tilting his head to the side as another barber trimmed his sideburns. "Tonight I'm taking him out for a fancy dinner, want to show him how much he means to me."

Lester grinned. "He's really into you too. While I ate dinner, he was asking me all sorts of questions about you."

"Oh really?" Seb's heart skipped a beat at that. He looked in the mirror, pleased at the trim and shave he had gotten. He wanted to look his best for the date, and there was a barber free while Lester was getting worked on.

"Damn! We are some fine looking men!" Lester said, peering in the mirror as he smoothed a hand down his suit. "I might just find a lady by the end of the night, looking so good."

Seb chuckled, pulling his coat on and paying the bill. "Well, the motel room is already paid for the night. Please use it." He tucked the room key into Lester's pocket, along with a few hundred dollars, before helping the man into the garment.

* * *

-Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	3. Saturday Night

It was a little after 6 pm by the time Seb got back to the condo. Kurt buzzed him in, leaving the door unlocked for him to enter.

The door to the second bedroom was closed with loud music playing, and Seb figured Kurt was still getting ready.

He had a long, hot shower, using his best shower gel, and then took his time doing his hair. Anticipation for the date was growing more and more, and he wanted to look his absolute best for Kurt. Wow him. Make him drool, if possible, just as much as he'd probably be drooling over Kurt.

It was so fun, thinking all day about tonight, looking forward to a great meal, a romantic setting, holding hands knowing what would happen later. It was the most exquisite tingle of lust, anticipation, nerves, and nausea. Seb chuckled, wondering if this was normal. Was this how love felt usually? Like he was in a rollercoaster of emotions?

He put on a white dress shirt with a slim black tie, and then the new suit. It was a color he wouldn't have picked out for himself, but Violet had a good eye for fashion.

Waiting, he felt a surge of nerves in his stomach, and Seb went to the kitchen. He got a bottle of water and some crackers. Maybe it was eating festival food all day, and he just needed something to settle his stomach.

Walking to the window, he looked out at the dark night and the city lights. Would things last beyond this weekend? If he didn't screw things up, would Kurt want to continue seeing each other? It was probably only about a 45 minute drive from here to Seb's place. If he invited Kurt up next weekend, would he say yes?

His thoughts fled at a sound in the hallway, and he looked over to see Kurt standing there. He was dressed in a slim-fitted suit of a deep teal, so dark it was almost navy. His white dress shirt below had no tie, just the top button left undone. His hair swooped up into soft, slightly messy peaks.

Seb felt drawn forward like Kurt was a magnet, stopping in front of him and looking his fill. This close, he could see the suit was actually a fine polka-dot, and he admired the way Kurt wore it.

Kurt's eyes were taking him in as well, and he reached out to run a hand down Seb's lapel. "This is gorgeous. You brought this suit with you for this business trip?"

Caught, Seb looked down. Kurt knew it was too dressy a suit for the office. "Um, no, I bought it at the consignment shop today when I was picking up stuff for Lester."

Raising his eyebrows, Kurt nodded. "You'll have to show me that shop sometime." He went to the closet, drawing a coat on.

Seb did the same. Was that Kurt making plans for the future? His heart beat faster at the thought. "You would love it there."

They took a taxi, since Seb planned to drink wine with dinner, and was feeling too distracted by his handsome date anyways. They held hands in the back of the dark vehicle, and Seb's sense of anticipation grew as they drove up a hill to the restaurant.

Kurt gave a low whistle as he got out of the taxi, seeing the restaurant's sign. "I've never been here before."

Taking his hand, Seb drew him inside. "I'm glad. I haven't either. A night of firsts for both of us." His gaze was warm, showing Kurt how much he was looking forward to what they would do after dinner.

The hostess led them to a table right beside a floor to ceiling window. They settled into the plush, red-upholstered chairs, looking out over the moonlight, snowy vista of pine trees and the lights of Boulder in the valley below.

Their table had a white tablecloth and fine china. Huge chandeliers dangled from the peak beam of the slanted roofline. Classical music played softly in the background.

Candlelight flickered over Kurt's features as he read the menu, and Seb felt distracted. This was even better than he imagined. The setting and Kurt looked even more incredible than he imagined.

Kurt must have noticed Seb watching him, and gave a slow smile. "Do you know what you want?"

 _You, you, you.._. Seb thought, and dipped his gaze to his menu. "I can't decide between the lobster and the crab."

"Perhaps we should get both and we can taste each other's." Kurt said as their server appeared.

Seb ordered, and they buttered the warm rolls as they waited for their meal.

"So, Lester seemed to get along OK with the band?" Kurt asked.

Seb nodded. "Yes, I stayed long enough to introduce him to everyone and make sure he was doing all right. They were discussing the set list when I left. Stacey is going to record the show for me."

"How did you get involved with the band in the first place? Do you play with a bunch of different groups?"

Laughing, Seb shook his head. "No, no...I'm just an amateur. Still just learning. Thursday was my first time playing on stage."

Kurt looked at him in surprise. "Really? Well, you are a natural then. You have a real stage presence and know a lot of songs."

"It's fun, but i have no plans to quit my day job." Seb ate his salad, enjoying the light dressing.

Kurt tilted his head to the side a little, giving Seb a puzzled look. "Something about you doesn't quite add up, Sebastian."

His breath caught in his throat, and he took a sip of water, trying to settle down. "Um...what do you mean?"

Kurt cupped his wine glass, leaning back in his chair as he looked Seb over thoroughly, his eyes looking at him closely. His work was assessing jury contenders, and he was good at it. What could he read from Seb's expression, how he acted, what he said?

"You work mostly in Denver, live there, but you seem to know Boulder so well. I've lived here for years, and you were running into people you knew at that festival everywhere we went. You know the shops and even volunteer here. Are you like this in Denver too?" Kurt said calmly, setting his glass back down.

Swallowing hard, Seb tried to think of a reasonable explanation. "Um...no. In Denver, I stick to work and my home mostly. I don't know as many people, besides some friends and work associates." He leaned forward, taking Kurt's hand. "The more I worked in Boulder, the more I felt drawn to it. It's hard to explain. I've gotten to know more people here than in Denver."

Kurt gave his hand a squeeze. "I can understand that. I knew it was something special when I visited friends. Before I knew it, I was looking for work here, and I haven't wanted to leave since."

Seb chuckled. "Maybe it was just fate then, pulling us both to be here and to meet."

Giving Seb a warm look, Kurt dropped his eyes to their linked hands. "You didn't answer my question about how you meet Brian and Jennifer."

Their meals came right then, and they let go to allow the hot plates to be set down. As they ate, Seb had Kurt laughing as he told him how he had gotten into the band a couple days ago.

* * *

After the server brought them coffee and dessert, Seb wanted to ask a question, not sure if it would spoil the mood, but still needed to know. "Kurt, are you still a bit upset about running into your ex today? Does that happen very often?"

Kurt's eyes looked very blue in this lighting, and with the dark teal suit. He shook his head, taking another bite of his pecan torte. "He teaches at North Texas U now, so he was probably just visiting some old friends here and checking out the festival."

"But you were upset about seeing him..." Seb said softly, needing to know the truth. Did Kurt still have feelings about his ex? Was that why he was still single? Was his heart already taken?

Sighing, Kurt took a sip of coffee. "I feel bad for how things turned out with him, with us." His stormy blue eyes looked at Seb, seeming sad.

Seb reached over to hold his hand. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. We don't have to talk about this." He gave Kurt an out, wanting more information but not wanting to seem pushy.

Shaking his head, Kurt met Seb's eyes. "I don't want to ruin our lovely meal with my old history, but I think it's only fair to tell you about it." He took a deep breath. "He was my first boyfriend, back in high school, first everything. We had some rocky periods, but ended up at the same performance school in New York."

Seb nodded, trying to picture Kurt at that age.

"I got hospitalized after trying to help a guy being beat up by some homophobes. We reacted so much differently to it. I came out wanting to fight the system, fight for equality for the disenfranchised, and changed schools and programs that fall." Kurt said softly, taking a sip of water.

Seb squeezed his hand lightly, supporting him.

Kurt looked troubled. "Blaine went the opposite way. It brought up a time when he had been gay-bashed when he was younger, and he felt unsafe after that. He dressed more conservatively, didn't want to hold hands or anything in public. We broke up during the summer, and he went to another state to finish his undergrad degree."

Seb was glad to hear more about Kurt's past. "That must have been a hard time for you, so many changes."

Kurt nodded, and gave a small smile back. "We managed, and just stayed in touch as friends. He did his masters and doctorate, so he was crazy busy in school anyways."

"So, how did you end up in Boulder?" Seb said, too curious to not ask.

Giving a little laugh, Kurt shrugged. "He was doing his doctorate in Boston and I went down for a performance. Things started up again between us, after years of being apart. When he finished school, he got a job with the university here, and I visited a few times before I decided to move."

Seb nodded, trying to understand their relationship. "So, you moved to be with him."

Eating the last of his dessert, Kurt set down his fork. "Well, I had been living in New York for ten years by then, and I loved it, but I was ready for a change. I was getting closer to thirty and thinking of settling down a little, maybe. I fell in love with Boulder and the idea of my life here, mostly."

"What happened between you?" Seb asked.

Kurt looked out at the incredible view a long time. "He was in his first, big job, and working so much, trying to make a good impression on the department heads. I realized, being him around him more, that he had been living in the closet since he left New York. He said he was afraid of being treated differently at work, or that he had a conservative boss, or other excuses. I didn't push, thinking once he'd been there a while, they all get to know him, and he'd let some people know. But it never happened."

"And it bothered you, a lot." Seb could see that it did.

"I wanted a serious relationship with him, to live together, be partners. Meet each other's friends, families and co-workers. Have him be my date at the work Christmas party." Kurt shook his head. "Instead we acted like friends when we went out, and he took an old college female friend to events as his date."

"So that woman today is seriously his beard? She looks like she wants more." Seb thought of how she had been clinging to him.

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know her that well. He said back then that she understood the situation but it seems odd to me. I don't know if she's moved to Texas to be with him, or what their arrangement is now."

"I can see why you broke up with him." Seb said softly.

Kurt nodded. "Well, it's been a few years now. I've dated other people. I feel bad for him though. How can he ever be in a good relationship if he's in the closet, doesn't accept himself? What kind of life is that?"

"Was that why you were concerned about people from work seeing us together at the festival?" Seb asked, putting it together now.

"Yes, I guess I realized we were being pretty public with our behavior and wanted to see if you felt OK with it." Kurt said. "Honesty and truthfulness are really, really important to me. I couldn't be with another closeted guy, or someone who kept big secrets."

"Ah, yeah...that's understandable." Seb excused himself to go to the washroom.

His heart was pounding, and he splashed his face with water, trying to calm down. He hadn't told Kurt about his biggest secret, and it would probably come out, little by little. He had almost said things a dozen times, things he knew from old time loops, that would seem strange if he mentioned them. Kurt was smart. He would see all the minor mistakes Seb made over time and probably come to some other explanation for it all.

But if he told Kurt now, he would just think Seb was crazy. If he waited too long, that would ruin things too. When was the best time to tell a man you loved truly, madly, deeply that you had been caught in a time loop, repeating the same day for months?

Well, he knew it was too early now to say it. Kurt needed to get to know him more, understand him more, so when he did talk about it, Kurt would now he was a sane, normal man, and have a better chance of believing it all. He had no physical proof of it. No one he could use as a witness.

Back at the table, he focused on his incredible date. "So, we met on Groundhog Day, February 2nd, and I think we should celebrate it in a big way each year." He took Kurt's hand, stroking along the silky skin.

"Our meet-aversary? What should we celebrate this great day with? Meat?" Kurt joked back, clearly willing for some playful, light conversation after their deeper talk.

Seb smirked. "A sausage party?" He chuckled. "Well, I just want to make sure of three things when I wake up that day; that it's somewhere warmer than Colorado, somewhere with lots of things to do, and that I'm with you." Would another time loop happen on that day, or sometime before then? He wanted to have everything set up right next year, in case it happened again. There would be no alarm clock waking him up, that's for sure.

"You are thinking of us together in a year's time?" Kurt looked pleased. "Where should we go on this lovely trip?"

Seb stared across the table at the gorgeous man with him, holding his hand. It would be so fantastic to be together like this in a year, holding hands in one of the best restaurants in the world. "Paris. We will go to a wonderful romantic restaurant like this, except with a view of the Eiffel Tower."

"Mmmm...and stroll around, chatting with everyone in French, going to museums, drinking coffee in little sidewalk cafes." Kurt said softly. "And we can visit your mother."

Seb chuckled. "Yes, but not on our meet-aversary. That day is just for the two of us." He gave Kurt's hand a squeeze. "You can meet her later, because we'll stay a couple weeks. She'll love you, you have a lot in common."

"A couple weeks?" Kurt was bemused by the whole imaginary vacation Seb was laying out.

Seb nodded as he signaled the server for the bill. "We could fly out in the 15th." He paid the server, and drew Kurt out to the lobby.

When they were in the back of a taxi, cuddled together, Kurt gave him a light kiss. "I never pictured you being like this, Sebastian. This dinner, talking about Paris..."

"Sorry, I don't want to overwhelm you. Am I saying too much?" Seb felt shy. He wasn't used to being romantic, trying to woo someone.

Kurt shook his head, his eyes so big in the dim light.

Seb felt drawn to him, kissing him lightly, sweet, small kisses, down along his jaw. Inhaling his cologne, the scent of this man, cuddling into his warmth.

The taxi stopped, and they tumbled out, eyes bright and only on each other, holding hands as they got to Kurt's door.

Seb's heart was thumping again; anticipation, nerves, excitement. The wait was over.

Somehow, they were in the bedroom, and Seb wrapped a hand against Kurt's lower back to pull him in firmly to his body. He looked down at Kurt as he slowly lowered his mouth, their lips meeting in an intense kiss. It was deep and hungry, Kurt's hands coming up to dig into Seb's hair.

They came up for air, already breathing so hard, and Seb pushed Kurt's suit jacket off his shoulders, and threw it to a chair nearby. His own suit jacket was soon on top of it, and Kurt looked sexy as he bit his lower lip, concentrating on loosening Seb's tie.

Seb moaned as Kurt kissed his neck, working on the buttons of his shirt. He alternated between kisses and small nips with his teeth, and seemed to enjoy the way Seb shuddered under his mouth. The buttons were undone, and Kurt opened it, running appreciative hands over his chest. "So gorgeous. I love all your moles. I want to kiss each one."

He did just that, his lips sliding warmly over his skin, making Seb shift in response, feeling almost dizzy from Kurt's attentions. "Mmmm...my turn." He whispered the words as his hands found Kurt's buttons working each one free. He pulled the shirt off, and threw Kurt onto the bed, where he landed with a laugh.

Stripping off his shirt, he undid his pants, his eyes on Kurt the whole time. Having him watching with such hunger in his gaze was making him burn up. Kurt undid his own pants, lifting his hips to push them down. Seb helped him get them the rest of the way off.

Crawling over Kurt, they were soon kissing intensely, rolling around on the bed, rutting together. It really was like being caught up in a storm, overwhelmed by the touch and taste of Kurt, feeling his body, his hands everywhere. Greedily chasing every sensation. Taking and giving pleasure.

* * *

"Woah..." Seb panted, sweaty and very messy, trying to catch his breath. Kurt grinned over at him, very much in the same state, and looking entirely too pleased with himself. "That thing you do with your hips...man, you have to teach me how to do that."

Chuckling wickedly, Kurt took one of Seb's hands and rested it on his hip. He lifted his pelvis off the bed a little and did the motion. "See, a little half circle one direction, and the back again..." He dropped back down onto the bed, stretching with a sensual purr. "You can try it on me next time."

Seb was watching the lithe lines of Kurt's body as he moved, bare skin so beautiful highlighted in the moonlight of the bedroom. "Mmmm...next time." He leaned in closer, needing to kiss down the long line of his spine, his fingers tracing the curve of his ass. Lazy, sated exploration, just wanting to touch and taste because it was allowed now. Wanting to know every part of Kurt's body.

It wasn't long until Kurt was arching into his touch, showing without words when his lips hit a sensitive spot, and Seb took delight in teasing it, varying his touch. Drawing out moans and gasps. Working him up and then moving on, cooling a little until he found the next place. Mapping him out, wanting every shudder of pleasure he could get.

* * *

-Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-Restaurant: They go to Flagstaff House Restaurant, high in the hills near Boulder, with amazing panoramic views. The menu features French and American cuisine.

-North Texas University: It's in Denton, a college town with a population of around 100,000, an hour north of Dallas. The College of Music started in 1890 and has been among the largest music institutions of higher learning in the US since the 1940's, with over 100 full time faculty members. No wonder Blaine moved there when he was given the opportunity.


	4. Sunday

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt..." Seb panted, still trying to remember how to breathe.

Snuggling against his side, Kurt chuckled at Seb's blissed out face. "Sheesh, that expression is even goofier than the one you had on it the first morning we woke up together."

"What you just did to me might have something to do with it." Seb laughed, running a hand through Kurt's thick, messy hair. "Please feel free to wake me up that way any morning. Every morning."

Kurt leaned in to give him a kiss. He seemed in a great mood, and that made Seb happy.

He looked down at Seb, chuckling. "You look like such a mess. Your hair is everywhere, and you have little bruises and bite marks all over."

Seb grinned back. "That's what happens when a lust tornado hits, I guess. It was worth it. Can I call you Taz?"

Kurt scoffed. "Can I call you Horseman?"

"How about Kurtie?"

"How about Sebby?"

Seb grinned, again, loving that Kurt was just as snarky as he was. Gave as good as he got.

Already, it was going to feel strange to wake up tomorrow in his own bed, alone. Denver. It seemed like a strange, cold place. Far, far away from Kurt and his tempting kisses.

"What would you like for breakfast? It's my turn to cook." Seb asked, wanting their remaining time together to be happy.

Kurt stretched his arms up to the headboard, and his legs downwards, pointing his toes as he gave a contented sigh. "After the workout we had all night, I'm craving Nutella crepes with bananas. And whip cream."

Giving Kurt a long kiss, he rolled out of bed and headed to the washroom. He cleaned up a little, tidied his hair and slipped clean underwear on. He looked in the mirror, seeing the marks Kurt had mentioned; small bites and his swollen lips. Little bruises and some whisker burn. Beautiful reminders of their night.

So many times, he cuddled with Kurt, and almost confessed his love. Maybe in a few weeks...

* * *

They ate breakfast, chatting about light topics, teasing each other.

Seb almost asked Kurt about next weekend a dozen times. Maybe it would be best if he waited a few days, and then contacted him. Like on Thursday. No, Wednesday. It wouldn't seem too soon, too desperate then.

Kurt offered to do the dishes while Seb showered. One more thing, one step closer to having to leave Kurt and go back to Denver.

He shampooed his hair quickly, knowing he better leave soon before he said something he regretted.

The shower curtain pulled back, and a naked Kurt stepped in.

"I got lonely out there." Kurt said simply, and Seb happily pulled him into his arms. Where he belonged.

* * *

They finally got out of the shower. It was fun sharing the bathroom, purposely bumping into each other or reaching across to get something, rubbing against the other deliberately. It was intimate. Eventually, their hair was dry and they were dressed.

"Um...this weekend with you has been incredible, Kurt. I'd like to do it again sometime." He finally said, pulling on his coat, his heart thumping with nerves.

Kurt's eyebrows rose. "Another whole weekend together?"

Seb looked down, confused by the response. Was Kurt against the idea completely or the length of time? "Um, well, it could be at my place next time, if you want. Or I could just come out here for a day or something. Whatever you want." Shit. Was he totally blowing this? Did Kurt just want this to be a one time thing?

Kurt was smiling at him a little funny. "That sounds nice. Let's figure something out later in the week, OK?"

 _Huh. Could that be anymore vague and dismissive?_ Seb's heart dropped about a foot. He let out a deep breath. Fine, if this was going to be it, Seb would end it the way he wanted to.

Stepping forward, he wrapped one arm around his back, and his other hand behind Kurt's head, and dipped him a little. Kissing him long and hard. Possessively. Making sure Kurt would remember that kiss for a long time.

When he set Kurt back in his feet, he gave a small smirk at the goofy expression on his face. A little unfocused, a little twitterpated. He gave a satisfied nod and collected his suitcase.

"Bye Kurt. Thanks for the lovely weekend. I had a great time." He said softly, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

He cranked up the music in the car as loud as it would go, the most angry, metal music he had.

Without even realizing it, he was soon entering Denver, breathing a sigh of relief that nothing had held him back from leaving Boulder this time. Except maybe his heart. It was still there.

Kurt hadn't said no, he had only said later. Maybe it wasn't a 'call you later' style brush off. Maybe he meant it.

Kurt wasn't the type of guy to just hit it and quit it, was he? After sharing all those things about his past relationship and everything else? That wasn't stuff you did with a hook-up, was it?

Thoughts like this circled around and around his head. He went into his apartment, and unpacked his suitcase on auto-pilot.

At dinner, he opened the fridge and saw the food there from the week he had left. It was all fine, nothing spoiled. He had really only been gone five calendar days. It had probably been at least half a year of time loops though. Six or seven months stuck on the same day.

Well, either Kurt wanted to continue things or he didn't. Seb had told him he wanted to date and see where things would lead, had made his intentions clear. He had invited Kurt for the weekend here, offered to go there for the day. Asked him to spend two weeks with him in Paris next February. Geez, he probably sounded liked a desperate nut.

He didn't sleep well, tossing and turning all night.

* * *

Everything went wrong in the morning. He slipped in the shower and banged his elbow hard against the tiled wall. He got shampoo in his eye. His hair wasn't behaving at all, refusing to spike up properly, falling limply to the side. His car ran out of gas, so he ended up pulling over to a side street and hailing a taxi to avoid being late for work.

He desperately needed a coffee but he was already running late for the staff meeting. He growled hello at anyone who greeted him in the firm, rushing to his office to drop off his coat and briefcase before slipping into a chair at the back of the boardroom.

Hardly paying attention, he missed the first time his name was called by Amanda, the managing partner. A co-worker nudged him.

"Um, sorry, could you repeat that?" He asked.

"Sebastian, George said you were working with the associates in that branch very well. Would you mind doing the same here?" The older Asian woman asked, her dark eyes intent on his.

The old Sebastian would have balked at the assignment. He would have thought it beneath him, his time better used in high-profile cases, not babysitting the newbie lawyers.

He shook his head, sitting up straighter in his chair. "I would like that, Amanda. Thank you." Months in Boulder had shown him how much he liked working with the junior members of the firm, enjoying their fresh views and enthusiasm for the field. They challenged his old ideas, making him stretch and learn the law in a deeper way.

She nodded in approval, which was high praise from the reserved woman. "Also, I think you already met the new Jury Consultant, Kurt Hummel. Would you show him around the firm after the meeting?"

Seb's head whipped to where she was looking, and Kurt was sitting there calmly, his blue eyes the only thing showing his amusement at Seb's reaction.

"Ah, yes, we...ah...met in Boulder. That's fine too." Seb got out finally, after probably gawking for ten minutes at the man. Amanda nodded and moved on.

The meeting ended soon after, and everyone quickly left. Seb stayed in his chair, still reeling a bit, staring at the ground. Long legs encased in grey houndstooth trousers walked to him and stopped.

"Come on. You look like you need a coffee." Kurt pulled on his arm, yanking him to stand up.

Seb just stared at him, looking fresh-faced and gorgeous, and entirely too pleased with himself. "You knew, you knew..."

"Knew what?" Kurt smirked, enjoying Seb's grumpiness.

"You knew you would be here, in this meeting, yesterday. You let me fumble around, asking when we could see each other again, leaving me totally hanging with your vague answer." Seb waved a hand in the air, venting his frustration.

Kurt nodded. "Yup." He said it matter-of-factly. No apologies.

"Why?!" Seb finally asked, too wound up to get much else out.

Shrugging, Kurt looked Seb over with a glint in his eye. "I thought it would be a nice surprise this way." He took in Seb's state, and rested his hands on his shoulders, stroking them in a soothing motion. "Fact is, I almost asked if I could get a ride with you to Denver, but I didn't want to seem too clingy. I couldn't even leave you alone to shower, after all."

He was looking down now, not meeting Seb's gaze. "Oh, really?" Seb's irritation floated away, and his heart started that familiar thumping that he got when standing close to Kurt.

"You were so sweet, inviting me to stay with you for the weekend, and then I started to worry about seeing you today. Was it too much, too soon? Did you need some space? Would you think I was following you around, showing up here?" Kurt confessed, biting his lower lip.

"Oh really?" Hmmmm... this was getting interesting.

Kurt nodded, looking at Seb more steadily now. "But then I saw you, looking all tired and grouchy, so unlike the Sebastian I knew, and it made me wonder if you missed me...maybe?"

"Maybe..." Seb conceded. "Just a little bit."

Kurt nodded. "Hmmm...and maybe, if I'm really, really nice to you, you'll let me stay at your place?" There was more confidence in his tone now, a bit of teasing.

Seb wrapped his arms around Kurt's lower back. "Hmmm...how long are you in Denver for?"

The glint was definitely back in his eyes now. "Well, I'm working all week at this branch. But I probably should head back to Boulder Friday night, because this guy I'm totally into is going to visit me there on Saturday."

"Hmmm... tell me more about this guy." Seb said softly, his gaze going between Kurt's big eyes and those incredible, kissable lips.

Kurt smiled beautifully. "He's super smart, likes helping other people, plays a kick-ass harmonica, speaks French, and has a fantastic snarky sense of humour. Plus he's gorgeous and hung like a horse. I just met him Thursday, but I think he could be the one."

"You really mean that?" Seb's heart was going into overdrive now.

Kurt shrugged. "OK, not horse-sized, but definitely larger than average. And the things he can do with it..."

Seb cut Kurt off with a deep, hard kiss, backing him against the boardroom table. Kurt's legs came up to wrap around him and the kiss went on and on, neither of them seeming to get enough.

"I did miss you, Kurt. Leaving Boulder, leaving you, was the hardest thing I've ever done. It was awful trying to sleep without you. And there was no one to make fun of my expression first thing in the morning." Seb said softly, unable to look away from his beautiful eyes. "I know this is incredibly fast, but I think you're the one for me too."

"So, I don't need to find a hotel then?" Kurt teased, and let out a little squeak when Seb swung him off the boardroom table.

Seb pulled him out the door. "No, you are staying at my place. And I only take payment in kisses."

* * *

-Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thank you for reading these stories and giving me such great feedback! It's been fun writing Kurt and Seb's love story.


End file.
